The Last Dragon's Tears
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: You know that Kisara was the one with the Ka, Blue eyes white Dragon, what if there was girl who had the Ka, Red eyes black dragon. Now in the year 2004, the girl with the Red eyes is searching for Kisara's reinincarnation, whom she meets in Domino.
1. Prologue: Kisara and Kaiuroi

The Last Dragon Song

Prologue:  
  
_5000 years ago....  
  
Long ago, sitting solemnly on a sandy knoll, a girl of ten looks out into the desert night where the stars above sparkled down. The wind played with her long white light blue hair, her azure eyes stared far away to a village farther down the way. She wondered if people would accepted her or shun her for what she was. 'She's not one of us', 'That pale skin, white hair....a monstrosity, not even human, a freak!'   
  
A freak....  
  
Was that what she was, what she and her Ka were? Monsters twisted into the human world. Was that what she was?  
  
A shadow loomed in behind her, the figure approached her slowly, making the girl unaware of their presence. "Hello there." The voice spoke from behind, and the girl, startled turned and looked. A girl around her age stood there. She looked very much Egyptian with her tan skin and long black hair, but her eyes, they were different.  
  
They were red...almost like blood. _

_The girl senses something about the other girl that seem so strangely like her own.  
  
The first girl swallowed then said in a shaky voice, "Hel-Hello."  
  
The second girl smiled down at her. "Hello, sorry to disturb you like that. But I saw you all alone and thought you might like some company. Would you mind if I sit with you?"  
  
The girl shook her head and the strange girl sat down. They both sat quietly and stared out ahead until the new girl said, "It's hard being different."  
  
"What you mean, you're lucky, you look more of Egyptian bloodline then I do, and though your eyes are, are..."  
  
"Different." The white haired girl nodded and the red eyed one scoff. "True but that's not what I meant. I meant to say our Ka is what frightens people like that, calling us different and monster when they actually are ones themselves." She explained. She looked back at the girl and said, "What we have is our own special gifts. Our Kas are very much powerful and people are just plain jealous not to have it. Those who don't fear it our fools. People think they can act supreme when they are the weakness. One man may brave against other, but he is weak against a thousands, and we are those thousands which we prove greater in our simple forms. We maybe just the body of normal people but we vessel inside us great beings that could wipe the desert clear in one swipe." The girl stood up and then extend her hand out to her. "I understand what you feel and what it feels to be all alone with no one to understand the power of the Ka. So let start off as kins, family to one Ka. So tell me, what's your name friend?"  
  
"Friends?" Were her ears deceiving her? Did this particular girl wanted to be her friend? She extended out hers towards the strangers. "I'm Kisara."  
  
The red-eyed girl smiled. "And I am Kaiuroi."  
_  
A young ten year old girl woke up from her sleep, utterly confused. Her blue eyes were startled and wide opened as she looked about the room she was in. Should she go and tell her parents about her dream? They probably tell her it was only a dream and sent her back to bed. But it felt more than just a dream, it felt as though I was there?

The girl shuddered as the recognition of the dream came back into her mind. Where was I, that place, where did that come from, who was I and that girl, who was that red-eyed girl? The girl shivered again and hugged her knees close to her chest and fell back on her pillow, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep once again.

Blue Kitsune: Who was that red-eyed girl and what Ka did she have compared to Kisara? And the little girl who had awaken from that dream, or was it more than a dream? Soon to come more. Read and Review.


	2. Meeting for the 1st time? Or is it?

Chapter One  
  
_2004, Oct. 16, 5:29, then three seconds, two, one..._  
  
Ding!!!!!  
  
Tea awoke abruptly as her alarm clock went berserk, shouting off a loud siren to wake her up from her sleep. Tea fumbled around, trying to shut the dang alarm off before her parents decided to go and wake up. She found it and switched it to silent mode as Tea got up and rub sleep from her eyes. "God I hate waking up at this time, especially when it's still dark outside." But no matter what she had to get ready for school and have to do it in a hurry in order to beat traffic if she was going to walk up to Yugi's house then to school. Tea quickly went to the bathroom, showered and changed into her uniform. By the time she headed down the stairs, she saw her dad reading the paper and her mom making breakfast.  
  
"Morning Tea dear. Had a good night sleep?" Her dad asked as he set the newspaper down and stared at his daughter. Tea nodded. "Yeah, getting ready to go to work today you guys?" Both of her parents worked at the same job and tend to go on business trips. That was less before Tea was old enough to take care of herself and could watch over the house without a babysitter anymore. Her father nodded. "Yeah another boring trip to New Mexico tomorrow. Your mother and I will be gone for just two months. Think you can hold down the fort?" He teased her. Tea giggled. A voice in the kitchen called out, "I'm sure she's able to handle things while we gone John." Her mom walked in carrying a stack of pancakes on a platter and set it on the table. "Dig in, there's plenty where that came from for the next two months, so that you won't have to worry about breakfast honey."  
  
"Thanks mom." Tea took the maple syrup and poured it on her pancakes and then took a bite.   
  
After finishing breakfast, she looked at her watch. "6:45, better getting going, I'll see you guys later!" And rushed out, grabbing her bag and shoes and heading out.  
  
Tea made it to the gameshop to see, Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandpa, sweeping up by the front door. Tea waved, "Morning Mr. Moto." Solomon looked up. "Ah good morning Tea, Yugi's and Yami are getting on their way just now." A loud crash then tumble was heard inside and then the door opened to reveal a plummet Yugi with the puzzle on his neck, jangling crazy. "Sorry Tea, but I kind of overslept with Yami (not like that! perverts, Yami and Yugi sleep in seperate, Yami in the puzzle) and now he's a little cranky having to come to school with me and all and--"  
  
"Yugi nevermind about that, it's _6:57_. We have to hurry in three minutes if we are going to get to school on time." She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind as she said bye to Solomon and ran with Yugi trailing behind her.  
  
Just got to make it there, just got to make it there! Suddenly a motorist appeared and Tea had to duck fast when it shot by.   
  
"Hey will it kill you to watch where you are going Jerk?!" What son-of-a_**--**_! She looked at her watch again. 6:59 it read. Only a minute left. "Come on Yugi we have to hurry!" She and Yugi ran the rest of the way until they reached the student parking lot and the school loomed before them. They rushed up the front, passing by other students and making it to their class.   
  
The bell rang and students started taking their seats. Tea and Yugi reached their seats and sat. Phew made it! Tea saw Joey and Tristan come in later, late as usual and took the two empty seat beside Yugi while Tea was in front with Ryou, sitting in behind Joey. This was their usual arrangement since starting school. The class was buzzing about something, hearing rumors and tales of something to bring everyone's interest and Tea was curious about it.

"Hey Ryou what's going on? Why's everyone so excited about?"  
  
"Oh didn't you hear, we're having a foreign exchange student come in and they believe this person is famous or something."  
  
"No kidding?" Duke joined in, "I heard this person a movie star or from Hollywood, trying to get away from the fans, not that I wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Yay keep dreaming," Joey snorted, "I heard this person's loaded, almost as rich as moneybags back there." He pointed behind them to where Kaiba sat. Kaiba ignored him his comment and continued to read from the book in his hands. Though through the many duels they went against him, he still held a grudge against Yugi and his pals. Like he'll ever change, Tea though, she wished he did but though it must be in his nature not to, but still.....  
  
Just then the teacher arrived and everyone was silent, waiting for what the news is.  
  
"Today students we have a foreign exchange student from Egypt..."  
  
"Another one, we already have a Egyptian student already, is this ones as evil as that one." Joey whispered only to be heard by that particular student, Malik who threw a paper ball at him. Joey whirled but saw Malik writing down on his paper instead, but a sly look was in his eyes.   
  
"As I was saying before Mr. Wheeler was so rude, our foreign exchange students from Egypt. So let us give a warm welcome to her." Then she indicated for the student to come in. A young girl with long black hair, tan skin and brown eyes step into the room. The total male popularity (except Kaiba who was not looking up at all) had their eyes on her, and a few wolf whistles were heard though the teacher silent them. The girl smiled there.  
  
"Hello everyone, I'm glad to receive such a warm welcome. My name is Akaime Kuroiryu." The girl stood still and silently as she looked about the room, staring at everyone until her eyes laid on one person.  
  
And that was Tea.  
  
Tea saw her staring at her and a sense of familiarity waved over her. Tea looked back at her, her azure eyes staring at those mysterious brown ones. Everything else around them seem silent as they both stared at one another.

Who is this girl? She wondered. Then she heard the teacher cleared her throat and then said, "Would you please take a seat with Ms. Gardener up front then?" A few moans were heard and Akaime went to the front and took the empty desk beside Tea's. Tea smiled at the new girl. "Hi Akaime. Welcome to Domino High, my name's Tea and is nice to..." The words were lost in her throat as Akaime looked at her and said, "So we meet again."

**Blue Kitsune**: Who is this girl? This Akaime? And what did she mean by we meet again? I promise to update. R and R, if you don't I'll have both Marik and Bakura sent you to the shadow realm!


	3. Fair warnings!

Chapter Two

"E-Excuse me?" Tea asked her confused at what she just heard. How was it that this new girl said they already 'met' even though Tea never saw her in her entire life. The rest of the student body seem to be watching the two of them. 'Did they hear that? Tea knows this girl?' The silence was brooding and Tea could feel every eye on her now.

The teacher thankfully, broke the attention. "Seems you two know each other. And that's perfect. Ms. Gardener, I leave you in charge of showing Akaime around the school today." And then turned to set the lesson in plan for today on the board before Tea could speak. Tea again stared at Akaime who simply smiled at her then turned her attention to the teacher.

This is so weird, I mean she says we already met when it was just today, and I do feel that we had! This is so confusing! Tea's mind wandered as she listened to the teacher lessons but also stared at Akaime.

When class ended, Akaime handed her something. "You're wondering about it aren't you?"

"What?" Tea blinked at her in total confusion, now what was she talking about? Akaime smiled, "What I said, 'We meet again'. Let me refresh your memory. 'Would it kill you to watch where you are going Jerk!'"

Tea stared at her, completely shock. "Oh! You were that motorist, I didn't know. I mean you were going so fast and I-" Akaime waved a hand to her. "Don't sweat it, it was most of my fault when I didn't see you. To tell the truth, I really love going fast. It makes a wild one in me when going at a high speed."

"Yeah you sound a lot like Tristan." She said, Akaime raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"A friend of mine. I'll introduce them to you later."

"I love to meet them and see more of this school." She then looked around, her eyes darting towards everyone in the room. The boys winking and mouthing things like 'phone number,' girls staring jealously at her. She continued to look until one person she saw that made her curl her hand into a fist and stare hatefully at that particular being. Tea turned her head to see who she was staring and saw it was Kaiba. Kaiba with his head down, looking in his book and not bothering to even look up. She then turn back to look at Akaime.

"Something the matter?"

Akaime turn to look at Tea and before she had time to say something, the bell rang and everyone was heading to their next class. Akaime looked again back at Kaiba but he seem not to pay her heed as he left.

"Do you know Kaiba?" She asked as the two left the room. Akaime didn't speak for a moment and when she did, Tea could hear hate in her voice.

"Yes, in fact I known him a long time ago. A very long time…" And that was all that was said about Kaiba.

Tea showed her every classroom and when lunch came around, Tea took her over to the table where the gang sat. The guy instantly started to ask questions about her.

"So what are your favorite things to do?"

"Do you like fast cars?"

"When your birthday?"

"How about a date?"

The questions kept coming and Akaime took to answering each, while looking over at Tea. Tea felt strange that everytime she was being looked at, something about Akaime seem to chill her. Wonder why? She thought as she then turn to see Kaiba making his way out of the cafeteria. Akaime then said, "Be right back," then excused herself as she walked out as well.

* * *

Kaiba was minding his own business before he felt someone pushed him up against the wall.

"What the Hell?" He said as he turn to glare at his new enemy on his deathwish. Oh it was that new girl, Aka what's her name. She stood there, both arms on each side of his head and stared coldly in his blue eyes.

"Listen you, I don't like you. In fact I hate you to the eternity of Hell. So let do each other a favor, you do what I want and you can leave in peace."

"Just who do you think you are and what the Hell do you think you're ordering." Kaiba fired back. But the girl only stared more deadly in his eyes.

Something wasn't right.

Her eyes were changing from brown to a dark red, blood red.

"**_Listen to me, and listen well…stay away from Tea. If I see you with her, you'll regret it to the end. Understand_**?"

WHAT! Kaiba felt like pushing this crazy woman off him. Since when does this have to do with him and Gardener. He didn't even want to be with her no more or less.

"Like I go low for her kind! I don't date midget's cheerleaders or mutt's! So consider self and done as I have nothing to do with her."

"Fine but I'm warning you to keep away or else." Then she back away and headed to the cafeteria. Kaiba stared after her wondering what was in that girl's head.

Why Gardener? Why did it seem important that he had to stay away? He wanted to know and he would find out.


End file.
